villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adrian Ripburger
Adrian Ripburger is the main antagonist of the 1995 PC game Full Throttle. He is the Vice President of Corley Motors, who plots to murder Malcolm Corley and later his daughter Maureen so he can become the President of the company. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voiced The Joker in the DC Animated Universe. Background Born on June 11, 1967, Adrian Ripburger was the Vice President of Corley Motors. It is not known what he did before, but he worked alongside the benevolent Malcolm Corley for many years. As time went on, however, they grew to resent each other. Malcolm Corley always suspected that there was something odd about Ripburger, but had business know-how and killer instincts that he respected. Corley was more of a visionary and more alive to the culture of those who used and purchased his products, whereas Ripburger was the financial tycoon. Ripburger certainly had a dark side to him and was the antithesis to Malcolm Corley's personality. While Corley was flawed, he was still a good person. Ripburger was cold, ruthless and cunning, and would do anything it took to ensure that Corley Motors was his. Malcolm Corley had an affair with his secretary and she birthed Maureen, his only daughter. Ripburger convinced him to keep the affair and his daughter a secret. Malcolm lived with the guilt his entire life, while Maureen was raised by an uncle. After years of being treated as a 'stuffed shirt' by Malcolm Corley, he began to feel embittered. He even went so far as begin plotting his murder. The Events of Full Throttle By the year 2040, Malcolm Corley was quite old as was Ripburger. Malcolm Corley was dying of cancer and was about to announce his successor at the annual Corley Motors shareholders meeting. Ripburger is not only waiting for him to die so that he can take over the company, he is actively plotting his demise. Enter Ben, a leader of a biker gang known as the Polecats. The Polecats have been involved in some criminal activity in the past, but they are not as brutal as the Rottwheelers, nor are as psychotic as the Vultures, and certainly not as enigmatic as the Cavefish. Ben unceremoniously rides over Corley's limo, going so far as to smash the little Cherub decoration on the hood of the car. Corley considers the Polecats to be the quintessential example of a biker club to represent them at the shareholder's meeting. Corley meets them at a Pub, where he is well received by Ben and the other members of the gang. Ripburger decides to enter and interrupt, offering Ben an opportunity to escort Malcolm Corley to the shareholders meeting. Ben adamantly rejects his offer, saying that his club will 'not be anyone's goons for hire'. After stepping outside to speak to Ripburger as to why he solicited them in the first place, Ripburger's bodyguard appears to strike Ben over the head with a two by four. They then throw Ben in a dumpster and sabotage his motorcycle. Ripburger lies to Corley and says that Ben was persuaded to escort Ripburger and Corley to the shareholder's meeting. Corley, Ripburger, and the rest of the Polecats leave. When Ben comes to, he finds out that the cowardly bartender, Quahog has his keys. After a confrontation, Ben finds out that Quahog was coerced into stalling him. Quahog retrieves Ben's keys and Ben leaves. Quahog mentions that Ripburger intends to kill Ben and make it look like an accident, and that they are plotting to ambush the Polecats. Ben is delayed by a series of multiple misfortunes, including an attempt on his life. His bike is almost destroyed in the process. A self-centered reporter, Miranda, found him on the side of the road with major gashes in his knee and a severe concussion. Luckily, a woman named Maureen (Corley's illegitimate daughter) fixes his bike (with parts that Ben has to find on his own). Ben thanks Maureen, and leaves to find his gang. Meanwhile, the Polecats are at a rest area waiting for Malcolm Corley to finish using the bathroom, which apparently has been very frequent due to Corley's age and infirmity. While Corley is attempting to pull up his zipper, Ripburger swings his cane like a baseball bat and strikes Malcolm Corley across the neck. He falls immediately to the ground and is bleeding profusely. Meanwhile, Miranda is photographing the murder. Bolus, the lunkheaded, sadistic bodyguard catches her. He seizes her camera, and Miranda is able to get away. Corley is about to die, and Ripburger is about to strike him once more before he dies. Ben arrives in horror, and Ripburger flees the scene. At the Corley Motors Smash-A-Torium Amateur Driver Ultimate Destruction Maximum Carnage Marathon, he spots Ben and Maureen in disguise and orders Bolus and Nestor to crush them. He is distracted by Ben's burning asbestos suit and Vultures recover Ben's motorcycle. At the shareholder's meeting, Ripburger lies to the workers that the loss of Corley affected the company deeply. He then presents his plan for Corley Motors, the Corley Minivan. Ben then showcases the photos of Ripburger killing Malcolm, and plays Malcolm's last recorded message for Maureen to succeed him. Maureen shows up and exposes him as a murder who should be in jail. However, Ripburger flees the scene and escapes in a truck. Later, Ripburger chases Ben and Maureen in said truck and tries to kill them. But Maureen's gang show up in their plane. Ben then forces the truck to slow down and go into the plane through the front. They then stop in front of the gorge due to the bridge been destroyed by the Cavefish earlier which they killed Emmet and the truck dangles over with Ripburger. However, Ben turns off the trucks turret and Ripburger falls to his death thus fulfilling Corley's goal to kill Ripburger. Category:Businessmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Insecure Category:Embezzlers Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators